Cochise County, Arizona
Cochise County is located in the southeastern corner of the U.S. state of Arizona. As of the 2000 census its population was 117,755. The county seat is Bisbee. History Cochise County was created on January 3, 1881 out of the eastern portion of Pima County. It took its name from the legendary Chiricahua Apache war chief Cochise. The county seat was located in Tombstone until 1929 when it moved to Bisbee. Notable men who once held the position of County Sheriff were Johnny Behan, who served as the first sheriff of the new county, and who was one of the main charactors during the events leading to and following the Gunfight at the OK Corral. Later, in 1886, John Slaughter became sheriff. Lawman Jeff Milton and lawman/outlaw Burt Alvord both served as deputies under Slaughter. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 16,107 km² (6,219 sq mi). 15,979 km² (6,169 sq mi) of it is land and 128 km² (49 sq mi) of it (0.79%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Santa Cruz County - southwest * Pima County - west * Graham County - north * Greenlee County - northeast * Hidalgo County - east * Estado de Sonora, Mexico - south Demographics county courthouse in Bisbee]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 117,755 people, 43,893 households, and 30,768 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (19/sq mi). There were 51,126 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.66% White, 4.52% Black or African American, 1.15% Native American, 1.65% Asian, 0.26% Pacific Islander, 12.05% from other races, and 3.72% from two or more races. 30.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.35% reported speaking Spanish at home, while 1.31% speak German http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=4&county_id=3&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 43,893 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,105, and the median income for a family was $38,005. Males had a median income of $30,533 versus $22,252 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,988. About 13.50% of families and 17.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.80% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Localities and unincorporated areas in Cochise County.]] Cities and towns *Benson *Bisbee *Douglas *Huachuca City *Sierra Vista *Tombstone *Willcox Census-designated places *Naco *Pirtleville *Sierra Vista Southeast *St. David *Whetstone Other places National and State parks Sites Administered by United States National Park Service *Chiricahua National Monument *Fort Bowie National Historic Site *Coronado National Memorial Sites Administered by United States Forest Service *Coronado National Forest Sites Administered by Arizona State Parks *Kartchner Caverns State Park Military sites Sites Administered by United States Army *Fort Huachuca *Willcox Playa (proving ground) Category:Counties of Arizona Category:Cochise County, Arizona